


My Love

by pocmarvelworks



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Loki finally professes his love for you





	My Love

“Brother, listen, women tend to fall in love when small animals are in front of them! If you get Y/N a Bilgesnipe cub, she’ll be yours!” Thor reassured his brother, causing the youngest to roll his eyes.

“I am not getting her a Bilgesnipe. I just need help with being, romantic…” Loki huffed. This was the second time he tried to confess his love for you. The first attempt being a total fail. He became so nervous when the time came, he had lost control of his powers, shifting into a frost giant and making himself sick. To this day, everyone refused to tell you what the flower petals on the floor were for.

But Loki had it for sure this time. He had a few drinks, practiced his lines in the mirror, and he was ready to go.

Sam, one of your best friends in the tower, was getting you ready. He kept saying he was setting you up with someone, but he would never say who. “Sam, you better not be setting me up to get killed or something. I will personally come back and haunt your ass.”

He chuckled as he watched you do your makeup. Your knees were bouncing and your hands were shaking. Your eyeliner wasn’t going to turn out straight at this rate. “Y/N, stop shaking, kiddo.”

“I’m nervous. I haven’t really dated anybody in years.”

“That’s why we’re doing this! Y/N, you know this man already. He likes you just as much as you like him.” Now, of course, your mind automatically drifts to Loki as he speaks. Your mind goes to all the times he’d hug you, or kiss your cheek and hands, all the silly pet names he called you. You thought about all the times you’d cuddle during movie nights, and unintentionally fall asleep on his chest.

“Y/N, he’s outside. Are you ready?” Sam called from outside of the bathroom. You cursed and quickly put the finishing touches on your makeup. You brushed off the powder on your sweater dressed and walked out. Sam whistled upon seeing you. “You’re going to make him go crazy!” And with that, he shoved you to the door, with little time to grab your phone and purse.

You slammed into a hard, yet cold chest with a gasp. “Y/N! Are you alright?”

“I-it’s you!” You gasped again, never even thinking about getting makeup on Loki’s outfit.

“Yes, love, it’s me.” He smiles, but on the inside, Loki is going crazy. He held back oncoming nausea and grabbed your hand. He brought it up to his lips before linking arms with you. “Shall we go?”

“Where exactly are we going, Lo?” Your hand slides down until you reach his own and intertwine your fingers.

He chuckles and presses his cool lips to the side of your forehead. “You’ll see soon enough, little one.”

“Keep those eyes closed, little one. No peeking.” You giggled as he tried he got closer to your face to make sure you weren’t peaking. You were standing on pins and needles, excited to see what was waiting for you once you opened your eyes. There was a familiar and delicious smell in the air, almost risking you to ruin the beautiful matte color on your lips by licking them.

You shivered as you felt Loki’s breath on your neck. “You may open them, now, my dear.” Your eyes blinked open, trying to get used to the change of light and scenery. You gasped and covered your mouth to hide the sound.

“Loki… What- What is all this?” His arms wrap around your waist and he kisses your cheek.

“Now, darling, I tried to cook for you. I tried at least three times until Stark decided I couldn’t burn down his compound anymore. So I had Natasha make the food, but there’s no magic like I promised. I did all the work myself!” You smiled at the proudness in his voice.

Your hand snakes up his neck to cup his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Lo. This is so beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it, darling. I did it all for you.”

“Why? Why did you do all of this?”

There it goes again, that nausea that creeps down in the pit of his belly and creeps up to his throat. He shakes his head before turning you around in his arms. He swallows before holding your face.

“I did all of this because I love you, Y/N. I never thought that I was going to fall in love with someone like you, but I’m so glad you did because you make me happy. Y/N, I love you so much and I’m so glad you’re in my life.”

A few tears dropped from your eyes, but the smile on your face showed how happy you really were. “I love you too, Lo.” You paused as the pads of his thumbs wiped your cheeks. “So much. I love you so much.” And with that you both lean in, crashing your lips into each other.

It went on for a few more seconds before you were both interrupted by the sound of cheers. You cuddled into his chest as he laughed, an unerasable smile graced his face. He finally got his girl.


End file.
